Dreads
by Blencathra
Summary: Drabble written for the OLS Drabble tag. Tag was Ronon gets a haircut. Ronon & Jennifer. M-rated.


**A/N** I wrote this drabble for the OLS drabble tag. The prompt was Ronon gets a haircut.

I am really nervous about posting this. It is my very first attempt at smut and I'm way, way out of my comfort zone here.

Anyway I hope you like it or that least it doesn't have you nodding off half way though.

******

They had checked into the hotel on Jennifer's birthday. As soon as they opened the door of their room she smiled wickedly at him and pointed. The bed was huge with a wrought iron bed head, all curlicues and decorative fleur de lys.

"That's given me an idea or two," she murmured. "Now then Mr Dex, as it's my birthday I get to call the shots and right now I want you naked on that bed."

He gave her a wolfish smile then stripped off while Jennifer climbed on the bed and tossed the pillows to the floor.

"Right here," she gestured. He lay and she straddled his chest, fully clothed.

She smiled lazily at him.

"I think I fancy doing this." She reached up and proceeded to tie his dreads to the bed head, several of them, one by one. Then she grasped his wrist and, threading a dread through the bracelet that he wore, she tied that to the bed as well, followed shortly by the other wrist.

"I rather think I have you at my mercy now," she said. And indeed she had. He couldn't move his head at all, that firmly had she tied him.

She then proceeded to torture him. Or that is what he thought.

Slowly she stripped, pulling her t-shirt off over her head followed by her bra, all while sitting straddling his chest. She leaned forward & kissed him, trailing wet kisses down by his ear and to his neck tattoo. He could hear and feel her removing her trousers and underwear as she did so.

She sat up, and then slowly she turned round 180 degrees so her back was to his face. She bent over and took his cock in her hot mouth, sliding it in and out in a slow sensuous glide. Her buttocks and wet moist curls were just inches from his face and he could smell her musk. Though he tugged as best he could, he couldn't raise his head or move his arms so as to grasp her hips and pull her to his mouth.

"Jennifer," he warned, and she sat up chuckling.

"Things are just beginning to get interesting."

She turned again to face him and grasped his cock in one hand. She knelt up slightly and rubbed the tip over her clitoris, back and forth. Her eyes closed. His breath was getting ragged, and he growled at her to hurry. She opened her eyes and looked at him languidly. Then she plunged herself down on him, taking all of him inside her. They both gasped. She lifted herself again until he was out completely before doing another hard thrust downwards.

And so it went on. Occasionally she would pause and rub herself against him, causing him to twist and thrash, trying to get at her and end it, needing to throw her on her back, open her legs and pound into her until they both came. But he couldn't. His dreads were tied too firmly.

Soon though, she too was desperate and she picked up the pace, winding them both tighter and tighter, skin slapping on skin. He came first with a roar, she soon followed him and collapsed onto his chest, both of them sweating and breathing heavily.

They both lay with their eyes closed and she smiled up at him.

"That was a wonderful birthday present."

She reached to untie his dreads from the bed head with one hand and fiddled with it for a moment. Then she sat up and used both. He grimaced while she pulled and tugged.

"Ronon?? I can't get them undone."

"What?" He tried to look up but couldn't.

She jerked his dreads again.

"No, I still can't get hem undone." There was a bit of panic in her voice now. "I think I'm going to have to cut them off. Shit."

"There's a knife in my boot."

She climbed off the bed and returned with the knife. First she sawed through the two bracelets so she could free his hands. He then tried to untie the dreads from the bed. It was impossible; they had been pulled too tightly while they were making love.

"It's no good, I'll have to cut them off," she said.

She slowly sawed through each one trying not to cut too close to his head. Eventually he was free and sat up. She knelt beside him and looked at him.

"Unfortunately I think we are going to have to cut the rest off as well."

He shrugged. "They were getting too heavy anyway."

The next morning he and Jennifer had found a hairdresser who cut off the remaining dreads and styled his hair. Jennifer couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I was worried how you would look," she confessed. "I didn't know if you would look like you. But I have to say you look damned hot."

He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and murmured in her ear.

"I think you owe me for this Jennifer. Come to my quarters later and it will be my turn to tie you up."

She gazed at him, mesmerized. "I'll see if I can change my shift," she whispered.


End file.
